


Brandon Stark Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Brandon Stark  Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve found him.” The familiar voice warned you that someone else had invaded your dreams.  
“Jojen Reed, I told you to stay away from my dreams.” You muttered turning to look at the boy who was sporting his usual cocky smirk.  
“Yes but in exchange for your help when I found the boy, which I have.” He smiled to himself as he walked away knowing you would keep your word once you’d woken.

 

**********************************************************

 

Your head tilted as you looked towards the small group that were approaching you, each looking at you as if they stored their own suspicions about you, all but the smaller boy and the Reeds who smiled as if they knew you well.  
“I see you kept your word.” Jojen muttered. You ignored him and stepped towards the boy, a simple bow of the head was all it took for the Dire – Wolves to let you pass and approach Jojen’s protégée.

“You are Brandon Stark.” It wasn’t a question rather a confirmation of something you already knew. He nodded his eyes wide as he looked up at you but found his mouth was dry and he couldn’t speak.

“She has that effect on everyone… it’ll pass,” Meera commented from over your shoulder.

“With a dress like that she won’t live long enough for ‘im to get over it.” Osha muttered as she took Rickon’s hand.  
“She doesn’t feel the cold.” Jojen muttered finding the amusement in your arrival. Bran’s mouth fell open at Jojen’s words, Rickon’s curiosity was peaked and he turned to look at you.  
“Why what’s wrong with her?” Rickon asked quickly.  
“There’s nothing wrong with me, I make the air around me warmer so that I’m never to cold or too hot.” You muttered. Bran’s eyes returned to you as you fell in step with Meera.

“Do you know Meera and Jojen?” Bran asked quickly.  
“Yes unfortunately.” You said with a smile, he smiled back, and glanced at Jojen who rolled his eyes.

A cold wind settled over the small clearing Osha had deemed acceptable for the group to settle down in, Hodor tried to keep the wind from claiming the fire Osha and Meera had built but to no avail.

“Here.” You muttered and stood from your solitary seat against a tree and crouched next to Bran who had been huddled next to the fire, he watched in awe as your eyes turned a fiery orange and before h knew it the fire sparked back to life.  
“Woah… that was impressive…” Bran gasped. You smiled and blushed slightly at his comment but attempted to ignore it, Osha eyed you carefully but said nothing as you returned to your original position.

The day’s pass and with each one your bond with Bran grew, it had become customary for you to light the fire each night, you and Jojen would talk for hours with Bran despite Osha’s objections.  
“You know she likes you… you can talk to her.” Jojen muttered to Bran who was staring at you as you laughed and played with Rickon and Shaggy Dog.  
“I… I’m not sure… I can... not on my own.” Bran stuttered. Jojen chuckled and watched as you waved at Bran causing a bright red flush to fill his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bran frowned when a cough shook your body and Osha glanced over at the two of you. you barely felt the blanket he’d pulled off his lap and dropped over you, or heard Osha hurrying over to see if he needed help.  
“She will not survive much longer without a Maester.” Bran muttered.

 

“Nonsense, somewhere dry and she’ll be fine.” Osha grumbled and they both glanced up at the sky, watching the dark clouds moved in.

“Then why have the Reed’s gone to find herbs for her?” Bran asked and Osha went back to pottering around the fire instead of answering.

“You know I could ask Hodor if you would like him to carry (Y/N).” Bran offered when Jojen shifted you further up his back.

“No, it is fine, Hodor works hard enough.” Jojen muttered, smiling gratefully for the offer.

It wasn’t long before the need to find shelter became everyone’s priority. The rain started to pour so heavily that the path became slippy and unusable. After pushing forwards for as long as they could the group came across an abandoned building and hurried inside.  
You were set down next to Bran, still barely conscious, the only sound in the empty building was your teeth chattering and the hushed shuffling of everyone getting ready to spend the night. Eventually you heard soft muttering and you were sat up, Bran’s arms wrapped around you to keep you upright.

“(Y/N) drink this.” Jojen muttered and you felt something pressed to your lips. “I’m going to help Meera find food… will you…”  
“I can watch her.” Bran said and they lay you back down, both flinching when you coughed. You drifted back to sleep as Bran muttered about Winterfell and stroked your forehead.


End file.
